Phone Call From Doctor Ray
by Marymel
Summary: In this "Jackson" story, Jackson spends time with Doc Robbins when an old friend calls.


**I don't own CSI.**

**I love writing my "Jackson" stories, and I got to thinking: While Ray may not have been a favorite character of mine, I always liked the friendship between him and Doc Robbins. So I thought it would be fitting for Doc to tell his friend and former colleague about Greg's son. Anyway, here's the story I came up with. **

**And please review :)**

Al Robbins and his wife Judy loved babysitting Jackson Sanders, the son of Al's colleague and friend Greg Sanders. And, like Jackson's father and his adopted mother Morgan Brody, Jackson loved spending time with his dear friends. So one afternoon, while Greg and Morgan were finishing up some paperwork, Jackson was at the Robbins', playing with them and their cat Cinders.

"Uncle Doc, does Cinders know Uncle Nick an' Aunt Sara have doggies?" Jackson asked as he pulled a string toy back and forth for the cat.

"I think she does," Al said, smiling at the thoughtful child. "But I don't think they'd get along too well."

Jackson laughed as Cinders pounced on the toy. "Cinders is cool!"

Al laughed softly, watching his dear friend's son playing with the cat. "Yeah, I think she likes you, too."

Just then, Al's phone rang. He smiled when he saw the caller ID. "Ray?"

"Hello, Al," Ray Langston's deep voice came through the phone. "Just thought I'd call and say hello."

"I'm glad you did. How's work going?"

"Going well." Ray had decided to return to teaching in Baltimore after his work with the LVPD Crime Lab came to an end. "And Gloria's playing again. She's teaching at the college here, and performing again."

"That's really good." Al had always thought well of his former co-worker. He was one of the first in the crime lab to really welcome Ray when the former pathologist became a CSI, and the two men had formed a good friendship.

"How are things in Vegas?" Ray asked. "Everything working out well with the new team members?"

"Yes, Russell has really settled in well." Al kept Ray informed of goings on in the lab since his departure.

"I heard about Ecklie being shot on the news. How's he doing?"

"Much better. I told you his daughter is on the team right?"

"Yeah, she helped the team in LA...a Morgan...something?"

Al smiled. "Morgan Brody...actually, soon to be Sanders. She and Greg are getting married."

"Really? That's really wonderful. Tell them I send my best."

"I will. Judy and I are letting them have the wedding here."

Judy sat down on the floor with Jackson as the cat batted at the toy. Al laughed softly as Jackson laughed at the playful cat.

Ray heard the laughter over the phone. "Is your grandson over?"

Al smiled. "No. You remember Riley?"

"Riley? Yeah, but I thought she left Vegas."

"She did...not before um..." Al glanced at the four-year-old on the floor.

"Al?" Ray asked when the conversation paused.

With a sigh, Al said, "She and Greg have a son."

Ray paused a moment, and Al could imagine his friend's eyebrows raising in surprise. "Really?"

"Yeah. Did you hear about the killing of an undercover cop in Chicago?"

"That was her?"

"Yeah. She returned here before facing the inquest in Chicago, and gave Greg sole custody of the boy."

Ray sighed. "Wow. I wondered what happened to her...why she left so quickly."

Al smiled at the little boy who was his good friends' whole life. "Well, she said she didn't know she was pregnant when she left. Anyway, she gave up custody and, from what Greg's told me, hasn't had much contact with him since."

"Wow," Ray said softly. "I told Catherine she was trigger happy. I always thought she was confrontational and angry."

Al looked at the little boy playing with the cat, happily unaware of the events that led to Langston's departure from the crime lab. "He's a great kid. His name is Jackson, and he looks like his father except for his red hair."

Ray chuckled. "If he's anything like Greg, he's a good kid." Even though they didn't work together that much, Ray always respected Greg.

"He's a lot like Greg," Al said with a soft laugh. "He's curious about everything, loves to learn...and he loves his family."

Ray smiled as he listened to his friend tell him about the little boy. He'd always respected Greg, and wished he could have gotten to know him and Riley better. "That's wonderful, really. I'm sorry about Riley just leaving him, but it sounds like he's doing really well."

"Well, I don't think Greg would mind if we sent you some pictures. He's really a beautiful child."

Ray laughed softly. "I'll bet."

Jackson climbed up onto the couch and cradled the purring cat in his lap. "Who are you talking to, Uncle Doc?"

Al smiled at the sweet boy. "I am talking to a friend of mine, someone who used to work with your daddy and me."

Ray smiled, thinking of Doc Robbins with the inquisitive child. "Is that him?"

"Yeah," Al answered. "Jackson, you want to say hello to Doctor Ray?"

"Hi, Doctor Ray!" Jackson shouted.

Ray laughed. "Hello, Jackson. I think very highly of your father, and it's really nice to talk to you."

"Thank you," Jackson said as he petted Cinders.

"Well, I gotta get to class," Ray said. "But I did want to check in with you."

"We're all doing well," Al told him. "Really, we are...and I'm glad you and Gloria are doing well."

"Thanks, Doc. I'll tell Gloria you said hello."

The two men said goodbye and Al watched as Jackson petted the cat, singing his version of a lullaby. "Nigh-night Cinders, go nigh-night..."

Al and Judy smiled at the little boy singing to their cat. Greg and Morgan had grown to be dear friends of them both, and Jackson was a joy to all of them.

"You know what, Jackson?" Judy asked. "I think while Cinders takes her nap, you can have a snack and some chocolate milk."

"Yeah!" Jackson shouted, startling the cat. "Uh-oh," Jackson said as he patted Cinders' head. "Sorry, Cinders."

Al laughed as Jackson clambered off the couch and joined Judy in the kitchen. He watched as the little boy climbed into a chair, chatting with Judy about his father's upcoming wedding.

"Aunt Judy, did you know I call Morgan mama now?" Jackson asked.

"I do," Judy said. "I think that's wonderful."

"Yeah, she's cool." Jackson smiled as Judy placed the glass of chocolate milk on the table. "Thank you, Aunt Judy."

"You're welcome, sweetheart." Judy gave Jackson some pretzels.

Al joined Jackson and Judy in the kitchen. "You mind if I join you, Jackson?" The little boy shook his head and patted the chair next to him.

"How's Ray?" Judy asked as she offered Al a cup of coffee.

"Good. Gloria's got a performance coming up, and his classes are going well."

"Who's Ray?" Jackson asked.

"He used to work with your daddy and I," Al explained.

Jackson munched on a pretzel. "Is he coming to daddy and mama's wedding?"

Al smiled sadly. "No, he's not. He can't get away from his work." Al figured it was best not to tell Jackson that Ray had been fired after everything Ray and Gloria had been through. "But he did say that he sends his best wishes to them."

"What's that mean?" Jackson asked.

"It means that he really hopes your daddy and Morgan have a very, very happy marriage."

"Oh, okay." Jackson took a bite of another pretzel.

Al and Judy smiled at the sweet little boy. Jackson may not have understood why his mother just left him or knew everything that happened with Ray and the team, but he loved his father and extended family at the lab with all his heart.

"Uncle Doc?" Jackson asked. "Do you think Cinders can come to my daddy an' mama's wedding?"

Al laughed softly. "I think she'd love to."

**The End.**


End file.
